


Everyone I Love is Gonna Die

by ikeded_jpeg



Category: Among Us (Video Game), South Park
Genre: Butters Needs A Hug, Cute, Eric Cartman Being Eric Cartman, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, One Shot, Rage, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeded_jpeg/pseuds/ikeded_jpeg
Summary: I just had a stupid panic attack over the phone with my friends while playing Among Us and they all sorta left me there sobbing so now I need some fluff to cheer me up... so I decided to do a South Park One Shot because I love it even though I really didn't want to use the South Park Fandom so... but yeah I'm sad so here's this trainwreck.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/New Kid | Douchebag, Kyle Broflovski & Eric Cartman & Kenny McCormick & Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski & Eric Cartman & Stan Marsh & Kenny McCormick & Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Everyone I Love is Gonna Die

Aaron never really played video games growing up- or hung out with people... but combining them sounded fun. So he went over to his boyfriend's house, set up shop curled into his side, and started up his phone to play. He brought his laptop too, for discord- Fatass cheated last time they played together and the solution was playing this over discord... dumb solution, I know, but they were all idiots so who cared. 

"KAHL! KAHL YOU JEW YOU DID IT- YOU DID ITTTT!" Shrill and high pitched, he winced and pushed his face into Kenny's shoulder. Cartman was in fact wrong, the imposter was our pretty indigo eyed boy but if he was giving him a free get out of jail card who cared. "SHUT UP FAT BOY- YOU PROBABLY FUCKING DID IT!"

"WRONG, I WAS IN ADMIN- NO WHERE NEAR NAV YOU FUCKING QUEER!"

"Guys, what if it was Aaron?" Fucking Stan need to shut his trap. Kenny looked down and pressed a kiss to his dark haired locks. They were working together- disgustingly cute, isn't it? "No way, he was in Electrical with me." The only person who had remained silent was Butters, who sadly was killed via tongue stab. Poor Butters... he just wanted to play and have fun with the gang. "What about you Stan, how do we know if it's not you?" Stan made a noise, then tried saying something and pausing. "I..." Ah, Stan had been alone the whole time doing his tasks. Perfect. 

"I think it's Stan." Aaron looked over and gave him doe eyes. "So does Aaron."

And so, Stan was launched into space, his dark blue sprite floating in space and showing the words... _StanIsCool was not The Imposter._ In the end Aaron did not win, he keeps forgetting what that stupid blinking light means on the cameras and fucking Kyle saw him kill Fatass and through the power of convincing somehow got Kenny to turn against his poor boyfriend. "No hard feelings bro." He just glared at his stupid South Park Cows icon from the corner of his eye and hits 'Play Again as if it were a bug on his screen.


End file.
